A Double Edged Sword
by Kendoka Girl
Summary: During what was suppose to be a relaxing conference in Hawaii, Gil Grissom and Sara Sidle are drawn into a murder investigation. This story focuses mainly on the forensics.
1. Chapter 1

Writer's notes: Ok, I can't seem to stop typing. Here's my foray away from Star Wars and into CSI. This work is purely fictional and any resemblence to persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. The genre is owned by one of the networks and this story seeks no profit, real or imagined, other than to entertain. Places depicted are real, but no inference of any kind should be drawn by their inclusion in the story and they are added only for the purpose of giving flavor to the fic.

Be warned, there are mature themes, but nothing graphic. We do seek to portraya crime in a somewhat realistic manner. The story begins with Gil Grissom and then introduces some original characters.

**CSI Hawaii**

**McCoy Pavillion at Ala Moana Park - Monday**

In a dark auditorium, a man droned on while Powerpoint slides flashed gruesome images across a viewscreen. Another man in the audience sat, adjusting his glasses, sipping a cup of warm Verona Blend, taking occasional notes in a scrawling script. This man, Gil Grissom, is a senior CSI with the Las Vegas Sheriffs Department, but today, he is visiting sunny Honolulu for a conference. Grisson is a man well into middle age with a trimmed beard and a fatherly, scholarly look. He is a quiet, contemplative man, who speaks with a thoughtful, measured speech, weighing his words like he would a specimen.

The conference Grissom is at covers the evidentiary aspects of cold case homicides and is sponsored by the State Attorney Generals Office. A unique event, it is well attended by investigators from around the country. The speaker is a Special Agent with the Naval Criminal Investigative Service, or NCIS, and he was discussing the finer aspects of trace evidence.

"In this particular case, we were able to match carpet fibers from the victim to the subject's vehicle. The triangular shape of the fiber was unique to the Honda Prelude from Nineteen Ninety Nine to Two Thousand and Three."

Gil bumped his eyebrows up while pursing his lips. He then yawned briefly, the jet lag still having an effect on his system. As he got older, flying commercial air became harder on the body, but a well-earned trip to paradise compensated for it somewhat and at least he was set up at the Hilton Hawaiian Village.

Arriving the previous day, Sunday, Gil checked in and went directly to his room, and put his meager belonging away. He folded his clothing neatly into the teak drawers, separating them by type – underwear here, socks there, tee shirts elsewhere.

From his room, Gil gave his friend and sponsor, Detective Taniguchi, a quick call to let him know of his safe arrival. Taniguchi asked him if he would want to go…see Waikiki, but Gil politely declined, preferring a quiet evening.

The CSI opened the heavy curtains to see the long, white beach of Waikiki and the blue water beyond. He flicked the tv on and scanned the channels, searching for anything interesting. With a shrug, he shut the tube off and tossed the remote onto his bed.

Feeling famished, Gil changed to go get a meal. For the trip, he brought his one and only aloha shirt, a tent-like garment of yellow and blue with flowers and ti leaves printed in semi random patterns. He wandered down to the beachside restaurant and got a seat overlooking the shore. As the surfer filled waves crashed upon the sand, the sunset cast brilliant hues of red and orange through fluffy pink clouds.

Quietly, contemplatively, Gil sipped his tea and admired the view.

In the auditorium, Gil took another long sip of his beverage and wiped his hands over his eyes. His friend, Rob Taniguchi nudges him.

"Hey, why so tired? You neva come drink with us last night. You saving yourself for something?"

Gil seemed confused. "Yes, the conference…."

Despite Gil's odd sense of humor and quiet ways, the boisterous detective liked him; they had been friends for many years. Rob is a lifelong cop, having worked the streets of Waianae and Kalihi, Districts Eight and Five, respectively. The jovial, round-faced detective had worked such myriad violations as narcotics/vice, robbery, and now, homicide.

At the conclusion of the NCIS presentation, the lights came on and the blinds were drawn back to let the sharp rays of the sun in, blinding everyone momentarily.

"Where you like eat?" asked Rob, closing his binder and putting it aside.

"I don't know, isn't this your town?" Gil replied, raising an eyebrow.

The detective smiled and summoned three people over. "Okay, I got just the place. Gil, I want you to meet some folks from the task force. This is Hank Kainahui from the State, Wesley DeMello from the lab, and Lisa Jordan from the Feds. How about dim sum?"

Gil shrugged, feeling game for anything.

**Somewhere in Kahala – Monday**

In a luxury home in the upscale neighborhood of Kahala, a man sat in his den, typing at a keyboard. The man, in his forties, was dressed as one much younger than himself with name-brand jeans and Pokemon silk shirt. The room was decorated much as an adolescent would decorate their room with unframed posters of rock stars amid plastic figurines. The bed in this room sported children's sheets despite the fact that the man was neither married nor the father of a child.

The man's fingers typed quickly, occasionally clicking the mouse. Screens on his web browser changed, allowing him into a chatroom, labeled 'SchoolDazeHawaii'. He checked the various profiles and the pictures displayed. He quickly singled out a screen name and sent an instant message.

DarkLORD20: hey babes, saw ur profile. Ur a hottie. asl :)

sWeeTyGrL90: kewl, who r u

DarkLORD20: im wayne. asl

sWeeTyGrL90: uhh 15 fem Aina Haina

DarkLORD20: public or private school?

sWeeTyGrL90: private, y?

DarkLORD20: curious. u a virgin?

sWeeTyGrL90: no. boy ur nosy

DarkLORD20: hehe and horny too. ;) Wanna meet?

sWeeTyGrL90: umm i dont even kno u

DarkLORD20: Im wayne remember? Cmon I wanna see you in person see what u look like for real

That's not you in the pic shes2 hot

sWeeTyGrL90: that is me!

DarkLORD20: then show me. Meet me at zippys one hour

sWeeTyGrL90: k fine.

DarkLORD20: what r u gonna wear?

sWeeTyGrL90: I dunno pink skirt tank top.

DarkLORD20: k one hour

The man shut down his computer, confident that his spoofing software was keeping prying eyes from finding him. Whistling a child's tune, he took his car keys from a peg and tossed them in his hands several times before pocketing them. He went through his front door into his garage, where a silver BMW awaited. As he powered up the car, the garage door lifted up, revealing the outside world.

For this deviant man, lascivious thoughts coursed through his mind as he backed up and drove to Zippy's Restaurant.


	2. Chapter 2

Writer's notes: I took the Forensic Entomology course in grad school. Very cool in a gross sort of way.

**CSI Hawaii**

**McCoy Pavillion – Ala Moana Park – Tuesday**

The conference had convened again and another presenter was speaking, this time about forensic entomology. The snowy haired man used an old slide projector to put images of various bugs up on the screen.

Maggots, beetles, spiders, and ants were emblazoned on the white screen in washed out colors. "The temperature of the maggot mass will be much hotter than the temperature of the body. The little guys will dig down to feed and then will have to squirm back up to cool off," informed the instructor.

In the audience, Gil Grissom sat, nodding his head. He had a fascination with insects and he was certainly getting his appetite sated. With eyes glued to the new slide, he wrote down the growth rates of Chrysomya Rufifaces according to different temperature bands.

"The main criteria for working in this field," added the instructor, "is the ability to eat Italian food while discussing case work."

Gil gave a chuckle at the humor and the lights in the auditorium came on. The end of the day was at hand and the group at the table gathered their belongings up to depart.

Detective Rob Taniguchi motioned Gil over. "Okay, are you going to tag along with us tonight? You have to at least see the sights before the week is finished."

Special Investigator Hank Kainahui, a heavily tanned man with a lean, angular build and curly hair gave some encouragement. "We promise to make your stay here memorable."

They filed out of the auditorium behind numerous other agency representatives, an Army CID agent, a Maui PD detective, and an Immigration and Customs Enforcement agent among them.

On the short walk to the car, Wesley and Lisa caught up to them. "Mind some company?" asked Wes, a young, freckled man with glasses and a round belly. "I've been starving all day."

"Believe me," interjected Lisa, a thin, dishwater blonde in her middling thirties, "He's been yapping about food non stop."

Together, they hopped into the detective's car and headed Diamond Head into Waikiki.

Gil raised his eyebrow with curiosity. "Diamond Head? Is that a direction?"

Lisa tapped him on the shoulder from the back seat. "Don't feel bad, it took me a year to get directions and street names down. Diamond Head is east, Ewa is west. Mauka is toward the mountain and makai is toward the sea."

Gil pointed toward the dormant volcano, Diamond Head. "What if I'm east of Diamond Head?"

Rob rolled his eyes. "Don't make it so complex, my friend."

They pulled into a large parking garage in the bustling city, full of tourists, and walked to the grand dame of Waikiki, the Royal Hawaiian Hotel. Japanese tourists in their ubiquitous floppy hats filled the walkway along with groups from the mainland in their gaudy aloha attire.

The beach restaurant quickly gave them a seat overlooking the crashing surf. A sea turtle was hovering nearby in the water, giving them the eye.

As they dined, Gil was able to find out more about his hosts. Hank was in his mid fifties and had grown up in Lihue, Kauai where he started with the Kauai County PD. He later transferred over to the Honolulu PD where he served with Rob for many years before retiring as a lieutenant. As a retirement job, he was picked up by the State.

Wes was the youngest of the group, closing in on thirty and worked in the lab at the main precinct on Beretania Street. He was an avid computer gamer and rabid Star Wars fan, raving about the game, 'Knights of the Old Republic.' One thing was for sure though, Wes knew his job and loved every minute of it.

Lisa was a married mother of two, a boy and a girl. She had been with the FBI for nine years, starting in the vast New York Division and transferring to Hawaii in 2002. Part of the task force, she brought an array of skills to the table to help solve a number of crimes across the State.

With the sun set and the stars beginning to twinkle, the dessert menu arrived. Just as Rob was about to order the crème brulee, his cell phone chimed. With a shrug, he popped it open.

"Taniguchi…. Hmmm. Okay, hold the scene. You know what to do, I'll be there in twenty minutes."

Gil pursed his lips. "Trouble?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"A body has been discovered. Care to join us?"


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, thanks for sticking with me into a new realm. Wes is based on a friend, who asked that I write him in. He was helping me on the KOTOR fic. So, no dis on SW fans, because I'm one as well. Wes is definitely top notch and knows how to work a scene. This story is mostly about the forensics with characters secondary.

The plot twist comes from Rachel. Thanks! Again, some of the themes are disturbing, but I suppose, so is the genre.

**CSI Hawaii**

**Tantalus – Tuesday Evening**

Rob Taniguchi's car raced along Honolulu's roads on its way to Tantalus, a rugged, hilly area that overlooked the city. Tiny lights could be seen coming on below as night approached. Seemingly, unconcerned by their high rate of speed, Rob talked as if he hadn't a care in the world. His years as a detective had made him mostly immune from excitement that permeated the rookies.

"Gil, Sandy and I are coming back to Vegas in a couple of months. We'll be staying at Caesar's."

Grissom watched the street lamps whiz by, focusing on the city below to keep his mind off of Taniguchi's wild driving.

"You about lost your shirt at Caesar's last time. Why don't you stay off the Strip like most people from Hawaii? Better odds."

Rob smiled as he made a sharp turn, squealing his tires. On a long, upslope of the road, several blue and whites had their lights flashing and blue clad officers could be seen cordoning off the area.

"Nah, we visit more for the atmosphere. I never tire of the Bellagio dancing waters."

Gil nodded, thinking about Rob's use of the word 'we.' The 'we' had changed several times since they had met, Rob going through two marriages and a current girlfriend. Police work was often hard on long term relationships.

The car screeched to a halt and Rob leapt out, followed by the others. He walked quickly up to an officer with three yellow stripes on his sleeves.

"What do we have, sarge?"

The sergeant pulled out his notepad and shined a flashlight on it. "Howzit Rob, a jogger was running by and saw the body down on the slope just before dark. She's being interviewed."

"Good, how's the scene?"

Sergeant Koizumi took them to the rock wall overlooking a rugged slope, covered mostly in kiawe brush. He turned his flashlight down the hill, showing the still form of a person, crumpled in the bushes.

"I took a quick look-see down that path and the person is definitely dead. The ME's are enroute. At first glance it looks like we have a white male, early forties…possible knife wounds."

Wes peered down the slope and knew what needed to be done. "Okay, let's get started. Sarge, get the names of all of the officers present. We're going to need lights and more personnel to do this scene."

Koizumi pressed the button on the mike attached to his shoulder. "Dispatch, get the ID techs out here with some lights."

Standing beside Wes, Gil adjusted his glasses to get a better look. Insect activity was definitely present and the buzz of flies could be faintly heard. Rob pointed to Hank. "Start a staging area and an evidence control point here. Wes, you got your camera? Good. You and Gil do an initial survey."

Gil blinked. "I'm only here for the conference. I don't want to step on any toes here."

Taniguchi shook his head. "Hey, you're with us now. You could be a consultant…that is if you want to?"

Grissom raised his eyebrows. "Well, my other option was watching a rerun of Lost. Let me just clear it with Brass."

The Las Vegas CSI made a quick call home, nodding several times. "He says you need to bring pineapple and Macadamia nuts next visit."

"For Jim, no problem."

Wes had assembled his camera, a top of the line Canon. He handed Gil the photo log as the sergeant lighted the path. "One path down, one path up," he said, indicating the use of a single entry and exit to avoid contamination.

Lisa then called over, "Hey guys, here's some Tyvek booties." She hurled a pair of the cloth-like foot covering to them and they pulled them over their shoes. "I'll check in with the witness," she added.

The two then climbed over the rock wall and began the steep trek down through the scrubby dirt. The faint odor of decay soon met them along with the annoying buzzing of the flies. Wes began to snap off panoramic photos with his expert eye for detail while Gil logged the shots. As they approached, Wes took some closer in shots as Gil began to take in the scene.

"This guy can't have been here more than a couple of days," surmised Gil. "The body hasn't begun to bloat yet. Plus, the maggots are still in their first instar," he said, noting the tiny, recently hatched larvae. Wes popped off a few shots at the little creatures, zooming in on them.

"This guy's dressed pretty oddly for a forty year old," commented Wes. "He looks like he was trying to be a teen again."

Grissom nodded while gently probing the man's pockets. "No keys, no wallet. Hmmm, what's this?" he mused out loud, removing a pack of condoms. He held the foil packet next to the corpse's pocket, adding a forensic ruler alongside and Wes snapped off more photos.

Gil then poked the man's graying skin, which had a dark, spider web pattern crisscrossing the body. "We have some marbling of the skin and lividity appears fixed. It would indicate that the guy died here. Plus, we can see how he rolled to this spot." Gil stood and looked back up the hill to see Lisa preparing the search kit.

"Lisa, make sure you process the wall right above our location. He might have been pushed or fallen from that spot."

"Got it!" she called back, having already changed into her Evidence Response gear.

As Wes repositioned himself to photograph from a different angle, he handed Gil a flashlight with a blue lens and a translucent, orange shield. "Try this, it's a handheld alternate light source."

Grissom took the light and powered it up, sending a blue beam of light onto the body. The ultraviolet light illuminated the corpse and new evidence became apparent. There, on the groin area was a dark patch, absorbing the light and a patch that glowed intensely.

"I'd say we have blood and other bodily fluids," voiced Gil.

Then, a voice called from above. "Hey, what do you have so far?" asked Rob.

Gil looked back up. In his contemplative monotone he answered, "We have something…very interesting. It's going to be a long night."


	4. Chapter 4

We now get deeper into the scene to collect evidence. Will it shine light on what happened? Having seen the CSI season finale, I thought I'd take a Quentin Tarantino angle and write myself in for a brief cameo. It's suppose to be a bit whimsical.

**CSI Hawaii**

**Tantalus – Tuesday Evening**

The rest of the crime scene team arrived as the night deepened while officers ushered vehicular passersby up and down the street, keeping the curious away. A jovial-looking, rotund man led four other techs over to the wall, where Lisa was conducting an initial survey with a powerful maglight to locate any evidence.

"Howdy," the man said, introducing himself in a relaxed southern drawl, getting Lisa's attention.

"John Simmons, howyadoin?" she declared in her New York accent at the familiar face. They quickly shook hands as the other techs began setting up floodlights. A muscular man raised poles while a thin brunette strung cables and power cords.

When the task was done, John motioned over to the young tech. "Okay Alice, power it up."

Lights bathed the area in powerful illumination, giving a better view of the body. Gil Grissom and Wesley DeMello had just come back over the wall and went to discuss their findings with Rob and Hank. Gil described the scene and his initial impressions. "Getting the body off of that slope is going to be tricky. Do you have air support?"

Rob nodded. "Yeah, but not until daylight. We'll have the chopper up then."

Hank shrugged. "Well, we're not going anywhere for a while. Okay, I've established our entry and exit point. Anyone coming or going signs in and out. All evidence comes here to me, where I'll log it in. I made a call and some of the boys are bringing water and pizza. However, you only eat and drink over there. I don't want anyone getting contaminated."

Gil made a wry grin, thinking of all of the water bottles and cold pizza he had gone through doing similar scenes; it seemed to be the standard of nourishment throughout the US for this type of work.

Detective Taniguchi then looked to Wesley and Gil. "I'm lead on the investigation. My partner will be here soon as we like to work in pairs. Wes, this is your scene. Gil, please back him up."

They broke from the huddle and Wes waved at Lisa, who was taking photos of the wall. "Lisa, bring two techs with you. We're going back down."

John took over the photography as Lisa brought the two young techs over and showed Wes a log sheet. "I've jotted down our arrival time, persons present, and weather conditions. Anytime you're ready, Padawan," she said, using Wes' nickname.

They swapped out Tyvek booties and gloves and proceeded back down. In the ensuing hours, they collected dirt samples, shoe impressions, and insects. Wesley plucked various maggots with a long tweezers and handed them to Lisa, who put them in a bowl. The FBI agent looked over to the young brunette. "Alice, take the maggots…go dump them in hot liquid until they float and then put them in a fifty percent alcohol solution. That will preserve them. Keep a few out as live samples. I suppose the can eat pizza."

The young woman scurried back up the hill and looked around for something hot and she zeroed in on Detective Taniguchi, who was drinking coffee.

"Excuse me sir, is that coffee hot?"

"Nice and toasty, young lady."

Without another word, Alice plucked the cup out of his hands and dumped half the maggots into the coffee.

Rob's eyes widened, aghast. "What are you doing with my coffee?"

"Sorry sir, I needed to burn off the outer layer of the maggots so they can be preserved," she said with an apologetic grin. As the maggots floated back up, she hurried off to make the solution...and find pizza.

Back down the hill, Gil was catching flies with a net and stuffing them in a container designed to kill them with chemicals while Wes and Lisa examined the wounds on the body. "Looks like a puncture wound to the groin and one to the throat," voiced DeMello. "Since he got serviced, probably up there, I'm guessing the killer came down to get his keys and wallet afterward."

"Hmmm, maybe those shoe impressions will yield some useful information," commented Lisa. "At first glance, the molds appear to be consistent with a woman's foot. What do you think, this guy was a john and the deal went bad?"

Gil cocked his head, pondering the evidence. "I'm not so sure; johns would tend to dress discretely, not wanting to be noticed, but this guy wanted to stand out. Also, the shoes look like some kind of tenny loafers based on the tread pattern, not what you'd expect in a prostitute."

With that, Alice returned down the hill. "John wanted to pass along that he's found blood, semen, and a broken press-on fingernail. Oh, and Lisa, you owe Detective Taniguchi a cup of coffee."

Gil looked up to see John scraping and swabbing the wall above. It seemed that his theory of the crime was correct thus far. Now, if a motive and a suspect could be uncovered….

Flashing lights heralded the arrival of personnel from the Medical Examiners. At the Evidence Control Point, Hank's box was rapidly filling up as he filled out chain of custody forms.

Rob marched over to the ME investigators. "I was planning on waiting for a chopper tomorrow morning, but what do you think?"

One investigator looked over the rock wall. "We have a basket and a winch. All we need is the manpower to guide it."

The detective looked at his watch; it was well past midnight. "Yeah, let's do it." He looked down the hill and called, "Wes, we're sending a basket down. Can you guys guide it up?"

"That might be best. A chopper might blow evidence away. Send it down."

Robs partner, Detective Ah Lo, escorted the cradle down the brightly lit slope. With the team members below, they gently laid the body in a body bag strapped to the basket.

"Okay, start the winch!" yelled Wesley and they walked the corpse back up the hill.

As they crested the rock wall, several vans pulled up at the perimeter and camera men got out. Rob shook his head. "Damn media. Now the circus begins."


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks everyone. Hopefully, it gets creepier. Again, this is about the science and forensics. I'm no expert, but I kept most of my books and I did an internship doing this stuff. There was never a dull moment. I got a cameo for you too, Higgs.

**CSI Hawaii**

**Manoa – Earlier that Evening**

In a dimly lit room on a bright monitor, a man clicked on the chatroom, 'SchoolDazeHawaii'. When he saw the vast number of screen names in the room, his face lit up, brightened by the glow of the monitor.

He selected one of the screen names that stood out, revealing a drawing of a young woman. The pen and ink image revealed both her inner and outer beauty and was elegant in its sad, almost desperate expressiveness. The man's eyes wandered down to her bio, where he saw that she was a high school student, running in track and field and playing tennis, and he thought how she must be in excellent shape. That suited him just fine.

Below that entry was a laundry list of poetry filled with angst and self doubt along with loner comments and conflicts with her parents.

The man watched closely as 'sWeeTyGrL90' poured her heart out to fellow semi-anonymous chatters, uncovering her inner pain – her need to be loved and validated.

She was perfect…perfect for exploitation.

An instant message flew from his fingertips like a bolt of lightning through the fiber optic cables and copper wires that was cyberspace to appear on the screen of the young woman.

Cuddlydogxoxo: hey, sez ur into tennis. Me 2

sWeeTyGrL90: 4 real? I only play jv not lately tho I dunno kinda down

Cuddlydogxoxo: sorry 2 hear maybe I can perk u up sounds like u need someone 2 talk 2

sWeeTyGrL90: ya kinda do folks don't understand me why is it so hard?

Cuddlydogxoxo: well I think I understand you wanna give me a chance? Im a good listener

sWeeTyGrL90: hmmmm well better than crying all the time I can see you b4 school 2morrow

Cuddlydogxoxo: o great! Heres my number 198-0267 call me I want to help u

sWeeTyGrL90: u sound so nice and sweet. Ill see u 2morrow

Cuddly dog logged off with a smile on his face. So what if others thought he was strange or bizarre merely because of his taste in girls. He merely existed to give love and support, and if he got a little something in return, so much the better…and he always knew just what to say to get that return. Cuddly had studied the teen culture for quite some time, knowing the in groups, the slang, the secret turmoil that drove many young girls' hearts. He had learned all he could about his prey.

Cuddly would not sleep soundly, so excited was he about his impending encounter. What little he did doze, he dreamt of a nubile young woman, leaning into his shoulder, starved for attention…and love.

**McCoy Pavillion – Ala Moana Park – Wednesday Morning**

Power point slides flashed across the screen while Gil yawned. The late night compounded with his jetlag to make for a long, bleary-eyed morning. Rob, Wes, and Lisa rubbed their eyes while a forensic psychologist addressed offender profile issues.

"A serial killer, unlike a spree killer, will have a cool down period after the act. Many will conduct their activities in a ritualistic manner. You should look for indications that the offender is either organized or disorganized. An organized individual is methodical and takes great pains to plan the killing whereas the disorganized individual is opportunistic, often using brute force to overcome the victim."

Rob blinked very hard for a few moments before tapping Lisa. "You still owe me a cup of coffee."

"Hey, that was Alice with the maggots…okay, okay. I'll buy your coffee."

Gil leaned over and whispered, "Was there any word from the Medical Examiners Office?"

Rob nodded robotically. "I spoke to her this morning and she confirmed two stab wounds. The killer was facing the victim and the fatal wound was to the neck. The cause of death was exsanguination. They took swabs of the victim, but a DNA analysis will take time. We hope to get an ID within the hour; the prints have already gone to IAFIS."

**Main Police Station – Beretania Street**

Back at the station, Rob's partner, Detective Gordon Ah Lo was sitting in front of a monitor, watching fingerprints flash across the screen until a thumb print match was found. A chime sounded, getting Gordon's attention. He read the information and raised an eyebrow.

"Wayne Callahan, age forty two, address in Kahala."

Callahan had no rap sheet and no wants or warrants. He looked pretty clean. He was the registered owner of a BMW Z4 Roadster 3.0i; this guy had money.

Gordon continued on by running Callahan's property, which was valued at two million. Also listed were some tidbits on the man.

"Holy cow, this guy's a rock star."

The detective picked up the phone and punched in some numbers. "Rob, we got something. Our vic is Wayne Callahan…yah, the rock star. I'm going to head out to his address in a bit. I'm also going to enter his car into NCIC. Maybe our killer is driving it around. Why don't you meet me out there? Here's the address…."

He relayed the information and then walked to the elevator to take it to the basement. There, he popped the trunk of his Crown Victoria and pulled out an AR-15 assault rifle and his body armor – you could never be too careful.

**Kahala – Mid Afternoon**

Gordon pulled up to Wayne Callahan's residence, stopping short of the driveway. He carefully scanned the long paved path back to the luxurious home. There was no sign of any activity except that the front door was ajar.

He picked up his car microphone. "This is two-five-five, I'm at the residence. Possible B and E. I have backup on the way."

Ah Lo then stepped out of his car and donned his police jacket. He grabbed his AR-15 and slapped a magazine into the well, pressing the bolt catch to chamber a round. He wanted to go in…to possibly catch the killer inside, but good sense held him back. He grunted and then took a position beside the car.

Ten minutes went by before Rob arrived in the van with the others. Taniguchi stepped out and strapped on his vest. He checked his Smith and Wesson pistol quickly while giving Gordon the signal to advance. Lisa pointed to Gil and Wes, indicating that they should remain in the van and she strapped on her SiG-Sauer and fell in behind the other two detectives.

They moved quickly to the door and Rob pounded on the wooden frame. "Police!"

There was no response.

Gordon pushed the door in and they scanned through the portal. Rob nodded and stepped through into the foyer. The small room was tastefully decorated in greens and golds with an abstract painting on the wall and Persian rug on the tiled floor.

The hallway split in two directions with the main route going back to a massive living room. Gordon, the big, Hawaiian – Chinese cop and former member of the elite Specialized Services Division or SSD, motioned the other two forward while he took the smaller hallway.

Rob nodded and continued ahead, his silver Smith and Wesson held in front of him. Lisa followed close behind, her black SiG moving with her scan. "Police!" Rob yelled again and was answered by Gordon calling out the same. They stepped forward into the grand living room, full of awards and metallic-colored records in elaborate frames. Rob carefully observed the setting – it was full of hiding places and his concern was growing over their safety. It would take a team over an hour just to clear the house and they were only three.

Taniguchi shook his head. He had grown conservative in his middle years and he was about to order the group to exit when a shot rang out.

Throwing caution to the wind, Rob and Lisa spun and ran back to the small hallway. The sound of something breaking followed by the rustle of bushes pushed them on. They charged into a room full of teen paraphernalia and a powered up computer.

Rob gasped.

"Officer down!"


	6. Chapter 6

Sara Sidle will enter the picture soon.

**CSI Hawaii**

**Beretania Street Main Station – Scientific Investigations Section – Wednesday Noon**

Special Investigator Hank Kainahui sat at a stainless steel workbench, looking over the evidence that was recovered the previous night. Written logs littered the silver table top as Hank sifted through them to ensure their accuracy.

Nearby, a beaker of Hood's Solution full of floating _Chrysomya Rufifaces and Megacephala _maggots sat, while Hank reviewed printouts of the lab results. The larvae showed tiny posterior sphericles, indicating that the body had not been infested for very long. Over time, the sphericles would grow and a third sphericle would develop.

"Hmmm, the ME puts the time of death at approximately Nine PM, Monday Night, which corroborates the insect evidence. Hopefully, she'll get some DNA results soon."

He then turned to a monitor and accessed the information from VICAP, the Violent Incident Crime and Analysis Program, a database that would allow investigators from around the country to link violent crimes to see trends and similarities.

He entered the specific data from this investigation and ran a comparison. Several hits appeared and he raised an eyebrow.

"Two almost exact matches…coming out of Las Vegas. I ought to give Jim Brass a call."

Hank picked up the phone and punched in some numbers. "Yo Jim, it's Hank down in Honolulu. Hey thanks for the support down here with Gil. We got something you might want to see…we may be looking for the same killer."

Kainahui attached the VICAP results to an email and sent it to Las Vegas. A couple of minutes later, they spoke again.

"Pretty eerie, huh? I think it begs further investigation. Good…. Send us another CSI? That high profile, huh? Hey, I'll let Rob know after class. Sara Sidle? Is she any good? Hey, good to know you're giving us the A team. Take care, Jim. Don't worry, we'll send them back with Macadamia Nuts…honey glazed…yah, I got it."

**Kahala – Afternoon**

Blue and white police vehicles streaked up to the manorial estate in Kahala and officers leapt from their cars and vans to take positions of cover. Black-clad, ninja-like SSD officers emerged from a large van and began to set up a perimeter. The crackle of radio static and the whoop of sirens were heavy in the humid air.

An ambulance flashed alternating red and white lights as emergency medical technicians, or EMTs pushed a rolling stretcher out of the home. A large man struggled on the moving platform as Rob, Lisa, and Gil trotted beside them.

Gordon thrashed about with spatters of blood on his shredded shirt. "Crap! I can't believe I let someone sneak up on me. Gaaah, I should've known better!"

Rob, his face full of worry, tried to make light of the situation. "Hey, either the shooter can't aim or you have a hard head. I'll bet it's the latter."

They wheeled him over to the ambulance and he was slid quickly into the waiting bay. An EMT slammed the door shut as Rob tried to get in. Through gritted teeth, Gordon shook his head.

"Rob, you stay and catch that bastard. I'll be okay. I need you here, working the investigation."

Taniguchi stepped back out of the vehicle, obviously shaken by the incident. Gil pulled him aside and looked him in the eye. "Rob, I know this is a tough moment, but we found Callahan's car around the corner. It's going to be a long day."

The detective nodded mechanically. "Yah…yah, let me call Hank…get the ID Techs out here. Gil, secure the car please."

Gil gave him a concerned smile. "It's already done. Wes and your SWAT guys are there. Lisa took some men to hold the room. Whoever was there was trying to erase the computer. Fortunately, Lisa pulled the plug."

Rob popped open his NEXTEL and hit Hank on the Push to Talk, or PTT. "Hank, Gordon's been shot. No, he's alive…on his way to the ER. Can you get the ID Techs out here? Good…what? This ties in with a Vegas case?" he asked, looking sideways at Gil. "Jim's sending out Sara Sidle?"

Grissom raised an eyebrow, but remained silent and Rob continued. "Okay, she'll be in tonight. I hope she's ready to hit the ground running." He flipped the phone closed and made a motion to Gil. "Let's go. We'll start in the house."

They walked up to a black clad officer with a balaclava over his face and a kevlar helmet. The officer's hand was poised expertly over the pistol grip of a Benelli 12-gauge shotgun, finger off the trigger and down the frame of the weapon. The powerful shotgun held five shells, alternating between 00 Buck and rifled slugs, known as Mister Sluggos.

The officer informed Detective Taniguchi that SSD was sweeping the neighborhood, looking for the suspect, but no description of the individual had been obtained; they were hunting blindly.

At that moment, the media arrived.

An attractive Asian woman stepped out with a microphone, followed by a cameraman. "This is Penelope Ho, reporting live from the home of Wayne Callahan, the world famous rock star better known as Wayne the Drain. We learned today that Wayne was murdered up on Tantalus last night under mysterious circumstances. Wayne's long career spanned two decades and he was a well known patron of children's events, having donated huge monetary sums to youth causes."

"Apparently, police and FBI agents investigating the murder came to Wayne's home, where shots were fired. You sir," called Penelope to a man nearby.

The tall, distinguished man, with glasses and a beard, approached and Penelope pushed a microphone in his face.

"Sir, what do you think of Wayne's murder?"

His eyes grew large. "Wayne's dead? I was working across the street. Wow, well, I th –"

"Did you see anything, sir?"

"Why y -" he started to say.

"Oh, there's Detective Taniguchi of HPD," she blurted and rushed off, leaving the man there. "Detective, what happened here? How did Wayne die?"

Rob grimaced and straightened his aloha shirt. "I can't comment at this time. You sir, come with me. We'll need to interview you. What's your name?"

"Why, it's Alan."

As the detective led Alan away to be interviewed, a police van drove up and John Simmons hopped out with his team, followed by Hank. They carted their gear toward the house, with Alice lugging a heavy CrimeScope Alternate Light Source, or ALS.

The hefty Simmons sauntered up to Rob. "Oh, you again. This is becoming a habit." As the ID Techs walked by, into the house. The dark haired female tech looked over to Alan and gave him a wink.

With that, the detective pulled out his notepad and a pen. "What did you see, Alan?"

"Well, I was doing some construction next door and I heard the shots. I looked over here and heard a screen window break. Then, a blonde girl ran off into the hedges. That was it."

"Did you get a look at the girl?"

Alan shrugged. "It was from across the street and only for a second. She was young…Caucasian. Averaged height and build. Oh, she wore a school uniform. Gray skirt, bobby socks, white shirt."

"Great…great, that's good," Rob said, writing it all down. "Alan, I want you to go with one of the officers downtown and meet with our forensic artist. You did good, thanks."

He quickly shook hands with Alan and went into the house. _Great, just great…the media is going to be calling this one the Bobby Sox Killer or the Teen Queen Terminator…great._


	7. Chapter 7

This is a short chapter. I just wanted to introduce Sara Sidle.

**CSI Hawaii**

**Honolulu International Airport – Nine PM**

The smell of aviation exhaust was thick in the night air amid the roar of turbine engines and gate announcements. Amid the bustle of crowds, Gil Grissom adjusted his glasses to look up at the arrival board to see that a flight had arrived from Las Vegas. Nearby, Hank Kainahui browsed magazines on a rack at the Borders Express.

The jetway doors of the gate abruptly opened and excited and tired passengers disembarked into the waiting area. Some rushed away to baggage claim, some looked for connecting flights, and one looked for a quiet, bearded man.

"Sara, over here," called a familiar voice and a thin brunette turned her head to make eye contact. With a wry smile she pushed through the throng of people to meet him.

"Hey Gil, or should I say aloha?" Sara quipped as her supervisor brought out a clear plastic box full of flowers.

He popped it open and pulled out a string of orchids. With the greatest of discomfort, he placed the lei over her head. "I learned that this is a custom over here. Welcome to Hawaii. Sorry for the short notice and I wish it could be under better circumstances."

An incredulous look came over her face. "Are you kidding? I begged for this. I won't go so far as to say it's a boondoggle, but…."

Gil shrugged in his quiet way with smile of acknowledgement. "Sara, this is Hank of the Hawaii Task Force. We'll be working with him and the others."

Greetings were exchanged and the three headed off toward their car. Hank gave several waves to passing security guards: many were former colleagues of his, retired from the force. They crossed the street into the night and hopped in the car, which Hank drove off toward the Hilton Hawaiian Village.

As streetlights shot by, giving flashes of illumination into the cabin of the car, Gil spoke, "Sara, I'm going to start the day in class tomorrow. Hank will pick you up and take you to the lab. We found a few items in the house in the search today."

Sara craned her neck to look back at Gil behind her. "That's fine. I'm ready to hit the ground running. In fact, why aren't we heading there now?"

"No need to jump in too fast," commented Hank as he turned right onto Kalia Street off of Kalakaua. "Rob is down at the hospital and the lab is pretty much closed up. You get some rest and we'll go full bore in the morning."

The dark-haired woman shrugged; it was all the same to her. "Okay. Well, how about a bite? The airline pretzels didn't quite do it for me."

In a minute, they passed a large red water wheel and pulled up to the curb near the registration desk. Hank waved goodbye as they hopped out and Gil carried Sara's bags to the counter.

At the late dinner, Gil briefed her in on the investigation and they watched the waves pounding on Waikiki Beach while the runners came around to light the torches.

"I feel a little bad about not being at the crime scene. They've been at it all day and likely into morning," voiced Grissom with a little bit of edge. To anyone else, he would seem decidedly pleasant, but Sara knew otherwise.

"Don't worry about it too much, we'll get our chance soon enough."

Gil gave her a curious look and then pulled out his wallet to pay the bill. "I'm glad you're here, Sara. I've been feeling a little…out of my element. Get some rest. We'll start up first thing in the morning."

2


	8. References

Writer's notes: Don't ask why I'm doing this...it's ingrained from college and grad school. This is only for the hard core student and forensic fan. I used these as research for this purely fictional story.

I have met and taken classes from two of the authors. Robert Ressler is a retired FBI agent and criminal profiler. Dr.Goff is a professor of forensic science.

**CSI Hawaii - References**

Catts E. P., & Haskell, N. H. (Eds.). (1990). Entomology and Death: A Procedural Guide. Joyce's Print Shop, Inc., Clemson, South Carolina.

Goff, M. L. (2000). A Fly for the Prosecution: How Insect Evidence Helps Solve Crimes. Harvard University Press, Cambridge, Massachusetts.

Kernberg, O. F. (1984). Severe Personality Disorders. Yale University Press, New Haven Connecticut.

Kernberg, O. F. (1992). Aggression in Personality Disorders and Perversions. Yale University Press, New Haven Connecticut.

Ressler, R. K., Burgess, A. W., Douglas, J. E. (1988). Sexual Homicide: Patterns and Motives. Simon and Schuster, London, England.

Ressler, R. K. (1997). I Have Lived in the Monster. St. Martin's Press, New York, New York.

Samuels, A. (Ed.). (1991). Psychopathology: Contemporary Jungian Perspectives. The Guilford Press, New York, New York.

Stone, M. H. (1993). Abnormalities of Personality. W. W. Norton & Co., New York, New York.


	9. Down and Dirty

Evan again - The CSI premiere inspired Alice to get back to this story. She says it's about the forensics so don't expect fluff.

**CSI Hawaii**

**Kahala – Late Evening**

In the luxurious home of Wayne Callahan, Hank Kainahui and John Simmons led the team in to process the house and Callahan's car. The dark-haired tech, Alice, began snapping shots of the front door, foyer, and hallway with a Canon EOS and then gave the clear signal. The team filed in and one member began filling out a log of everyone who had entered the house. Simmons handed another member a stack of post-it notes. "Start making room labels. You know the drill."

Simmons wiped the sweat from his jowls and motioned for Alice and the logger to follow; he was going to conduct a walkthrough to determine the areas they would need to focus on. They pulled on Tyvek booties and began moving in single file.

"This is going to be a long search," he groaned.

The three filed down the hall to the bedroom, where Gordon was shot. Blood spatter covered the walls along with drips and smears along the hardwood floor. Three brass shell casings lay scattered about at haphazard angles and a noticeable hole stuck out along one of the walls. Silently, Alice shot some additional pictures and they moved into the room, carefully stepping over the spatter.

"We'll do some analysis later. Whoa, check this out…." John said, his eyes growing big.

The walls were covered in Wayne Callahan memorabilia, along with items that only a teenaged girl would be interested in. The bed was unmade and appeared to have been used. What caught John's attention was the open wall panel that revealed an array of bizarre sado-masochistic paraphernalia. Alice gasped while she took another shot and, with a gloved hand, John pulled the wall panel out to reveal the leather and rubber items in all their glory.

"You never know about the rich and famous," Simmons commented as the camera flashed.

Eventually, they worked their way back to the computer room, where the window showed an open chat room devoted to children's interests.

"Sick bastard," Alice muttered, catching John's attention.

"Don't forget what I taught you. Make no judgments about the crime scene. We gather unbiased evidence for the detectives to interpret. Okay, I think the walkthrough is complete. Fortunately, we only have two areas to focus on. Let's get back and start the real work."

The three made their way back to the entry point just as Gil Grissom and Sara Sidle were walking in.

Detective Rob Taniguchi made a face as they approached. "I though you two were going to pack it in tonight. You must be tired after the flight," he said to Sara.

The CSI gave him a wry smirk. "You think I'd miss this? Not a chance. I insisted that Grissom bring us over."

Rob smiled as he pulled the crime scene tape up over their heads. "Welcome aboard. John is briefing up the search plan."

The two ducked under the yellow tape and approached the team. John gave them a warm nod as he began the brief.

"Okay folks, we've got blood spatter at the entrance to the master bedroom. I'll need measurements and detailed photos of those. Lisa, I hear you're an ace at that. We also located three shell casings and a bullet hole there too. I want someone to do the trajectory analysis on that. Best of all, Wayne the Drain has a hidden closet full of Sado-Masochistic items. Gil, Sara, bring the ALS and the RUVIS. We're going to need to look for body fluids and fingerprints. Down the other hall is the computer room. We'll need to recover the PC there. Hank, I hear that's your cup of tea. Rob…." John ended off.

The detective perked up, wanting to jump in right away to help identify Gordon's shooter.

"Rob, we'll need coffee and at least ten pizzas. Here's a couple hundred."

Taniguchi looked crestfallen, but understood that his objectivity might be off. "No, I got it. You guys just find me the shooter."

As Rob left, John clapped his hands and the play began.

The team pulled on their Tyvek coveralls and began lugging equipment to the two locations. Lisa led the way, carrying a glass tube with a magnifying glass on one end and a tiny ruler at the other. She sat down on the floor and began filling out a log, classifying the various drops and splotches that adorned the floor and wall. She measured a representative sampling as Alice took pictures.

"I'm going to apply a formula that should give me the angle at which the spatter struck the surface. I'll then use string to determine where Gordon was standing at the time in which he was shot," instructed Lisa. "Then, we'll do the trajectory analysis on the round in the wall. That will fix the shooter's position."

They then looked down at the three shell casings on the ground. "Nine millimeter Parabellum, by the look," announced Lisa. "Yes, the headstamp confirms it…. Let's get some photos," she added and the flash went off, announcing another picture being taken. Lisa then placed a ruler next to the shells. "One more."

In the bedroom, Gil and Sara began unpacking the RUVIS, an ultraviolet light source that would reflect off of oil, salt, and water to be picked up by a scope. They put on their goggles and Sara began shining the light along the walls, floor, and drawers as Gil looked through the eyepiece.

"I've got something," Gil said. "A cluster of prints on the wall near the hidden panel. Get the photo gal."

Sara yelled out, "Photo gal!" summoning Alice into the room with the camera.

Gil pointed to the wall. "Get some one to one shots of any prints," he asked as he began to unpack some fingerprint powders and a couple of wands.

The photo gal stuck a UV filter onto the macro lens of her camera and positioned a tripod in front of the fetish room. Sara held the UV light at the wall, casting a bluish glow over the white surface. A number of photos were snapped of the now greenish latents, all to be compared at a later time.

As photo gal stepped away, Gil moved in with a white wand, full of gold-color powder and began brushing the surface. Ridges and whorls magically appeared on the wall as the wand twirled in rapid twists, guided by Grissom's expert hand.

When dust covered the wall, Gil looked back to Sara. She knew exactly what he would need; they had worked so closely together for so long now. Sara brought out a fine, camel hair brush and began cleaning up each print, bringing it into sharp contrast against the white background. Gil nodded with approval.

He then took out some white hinge lifters and gently applied them to each print, center first. He smoothed out the clear tape, removing any creases or air bubbles. Then, with a smooth pull, he eased the tape off of the wall and sealed the lift.

"Number these if you would," he asked Sara.

Without another word, she logged each lift and placed them in a Ziploc bag.

"So Sara, how do you like Hawaii so far?" Gil inquired while he gazed into the fetish room.

"Other than the airport and hotel, all I've seen is a bloody house. I don't think I can comment yet."

Grissom smiled in the darkness of the chamber. "If it's any consolation, I still haven't been to the beach yet. They say it's nice."

This elicited a chuckle from his partner. "I would hope so. Okay, the ALS is set up. You want to scan the room?"

Gil stepped out and swapped filtered glasses, donning a crimson pair. Sara pointed the light wand onto the bed and began rotating wavelengths. Gil made a face.

"Not surprising…lots of body fluids," he announced, causing Alice to make a disgusted face. "Let's get some photos and then bag this stuff up…. Remember to only use paper."

As the camera flashed, Gil and Sara stepped into the fetish chamber and the room glowed like it was radioactive. "Someone was busy in here as well," Grissom said in observation.

He took a breath and was about to speak again, when Hank stepped in. "We need you in the computer room…you've got to take a look at this."


End file.
